finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle With the Four Fiends
"Battle with the Four Fiends" , also known as "Battle with Golbez's Four Emperors" and "The Dreadful Fight", is a battle theme from Final Fantasy IV, associated with the Archfiends and Golbez, major antagonists of the game. It was composed by Nobuo Uematsu. Game appearances ''Final Fantasy IV In its debut, "Battle With the Four Fiends" plays during the fights with Golbez and the Elemental Archfiends. The music is also used during the battles with the bosses in the Lunar Core, and when Golbez and Fusoya confront Zeromus near the end of the game. In the ''Advance and Complete Collection releases, the theme plays during the battle with the Lunar Eidolons in the Lunar Ruins. It was released as twenty-eight track of the original sound version and [[Original soundtracks of Final Fantasy IV#Final Fantasy IV Official Soundtrack: Music from Final Fantasy Chronicles|Music from Final Fantasy Chronicles]] albums. "Battle With the Four Fiends" was arranged by Kenichiro Fukui for the 3D. In this release, the theme has the same appearances as in the original releases, and is further used for the battle with Geryon, the malice of the Archfiends incarnate. This version of the theme was released as the fourth track of the second disc of the original soundtrack. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- The "Battle With the Four Fiends" plays during the final battle when the player fights Rydia? on the top of floor of the Tower of Babil after the real Rydia shows up to fight the imposter. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The battle theme plays in "The Gathering" when Edge faces Rubicante, and then at the end of the chapter when the Man in Black reveals himself as Golbez and the party engages the Mysterious Girl soon after. The theme also plays when the party faces the reborn Archfiends in the Subterrane of the True Moon, and when they face the Ultima Weapon in the Depths. Final Fantasy XV The original version appears in the music player as the fourth track of Memories of FFIV purchased from Hammerhead for 100 gil. "Battle with the Four Fiends -arrange- (from FINAL FANTASY IV)" appears as part of the Memories of DISSIDIA FF album bought from Old Lestallum for 500 gil. Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) An orchestrated arrangement of "Battle with the Four Fiends" by Tsuyoshi Sekito is available as a battle background theme. It was released as "Battle with the Four Fiends -arrange- from FINAL FANTASY IV" and it is the nineteenth track of the original soundtrack. "Battle with the Four Fiends" can be selected by default for battles taking place at the Lunar Subterrane, or including Cecil or Golbez. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy "Battle with the Four Fiends" returns in its sequel and is given the same use. It can be also selected by default for battles including Kain Highwind. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT The arranged track from ''Dissidia Final Fantasy and the original SNES version can be bought from the in-game shop for 3,600 gil. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy "Battle With the Four Fiends" is the theme selected for the ''Final Fantasy IV Series play's Battle Music Sequence. The theme appears on Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Compilation Album. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call "Battle With the Four Fiends" reappears as a Battle Music Sequence theme representing ''Final Fantasy IV. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival "Battle With the Four Fiends" returns as a playable Battle Music Sequence. It is available to the player by default. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon "Battle With the Four Fiends" was arranged by Yuzo Takahashi and used in this game as the battle theme against the Water Guardian Leviathan. Fittingly titled "Leviathan Battle", it was released as the twenty-fourth track of the original soundtrack. Arrangement album appearances Piano Collections: Final Fantasy IV "Battle With the Four Fiends" is part of the battle theme medley on the ''Piano Collections album, called "The Battle". It was arranged by Shirou Satou. ''Final Fantasy Orchestra Album "Golbez and the Battle with the Four Fiends" appears on this ''Final Fantasy 25th Anniversary arrangement album. ''The Black Mages II: The Skies Above A heavy metal arrangement of this theme was produced by the Black Mages. Live performances LIVE "Above The Sky" The Black Mages' "Battle With the Four Fiends" was the fifth song performed at their 2005 concerts at Club Citta in Kawasaki City, Japan and Namba Hatch in Osaka City, Japan. Distant Worlds IV: more music from FINAL FANTASY An orchestrated arrangement is included on this album as the second track, performed by Distant Worlds Philharmonic Orchestra and Chorus. Compilation album appearances Square Enix Battle Tracks V.1 "Battle with Golbez's Four Emperors" is the eight track of this compilation of battle themes from Square Enix video games. Final Fantasy Vinyls "The Dreadful Fight" is included on the fifth disc of this collector's edition set. Appearances outside ''Final Fantasy media ''Metal Kombat for the Mortal Man "Battle with Golbez's Four Emperors" is included in "Red Wings Over Baron", a ''Final Fantasy IV medley by video game metal band Powerglove. ''Lord of Vermilion Re:2 FAN KIT'' An arrangement of this song is included on the Final Fantasy IV medley by Tsuyoshi Sekito. External links *Hyadain's remix of the theme, a notable fan video. de:Battle With the Four Fiends it:Battle with Golbez's Four Emperors Category:Battle themes from Final Fantasy IV Category:Battle themes from Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Category:Battle themes from Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) Category:Battle themes from Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Category:Battle themes from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Category:Battle themes from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Category:Battle themes in Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon